Marriage problems
by Dunedane-LastoftheRangers
Summary: Lief is Getting Ready To Marry Jasmine. But There Is So Many Problems........ Contains ALOT of Lief×Jasmine.LOTS of Fluff! Enjoy!
1. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

**Note from author: this is before Lief's Darkest Hour.**

**Fear. What if Jasmine didn't love him? What if Doom said no? All these questions had to be answered somehow. Lief pressed his fingers to the Amethyst. Immediately, he was overcome by calmness. First, he had to tell his mother. He walked up to her door and knocked. She opened the door and told him to come in. **

"**Sharn?" He asked. Sharn hesitated. Her son never called him by his first name unless, it was something important. He decided to get straight to the point." Sharn, I want to marry Jasmine." She looked at him calmly and said No.**

"**Quid Ni****?" (Why Not?) **

"**Ergo Abdico Accedo Femella." (I don't like that girl.)**

"**Femell Abdico Fellus." (She's to wild)**

**"Draumr Kopa las em los."( I was afraid it would come to this.)**

**"Wir Sprechen Keine Vel einradhim iet ai shurtushal!" (But I'm marrying her, and there is nothing you can do that will make me refuse.)**

**With that, he stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut. He didn't return to the palace. It would be to Chaotic there. Instead, he went to the one place where he knew he would not be disturbed. The Forge. After Lief and Sharn moved into the palace, the Forge was left alone. Lief had used it recently as a haven. A hideout if you could call it that. He had gathered some random household items. A couch, a bed and some food. Only he used it anymore. So he was surprised to see Jasmine laying there. Asleep. She was sitting there lying so peacefully. **

**But then, her face screwed up into what could be,only an expression of pure agony. Her arms starting flailing around madly. Then, she started to scream. Lief dropped everything he had been carrying and rushed over and put a hand on her shoulder. He shook her softly. She suddenly went limp. Then he realized, she wasn't breathing.**

**He grabbed her by the shoulders, and performed mouth-to-mouth. She woke up and upon seeing his face, she screamed again and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. **

**She fell onto the bed. She sat up and stared at him in horror. " Oh Lief! I'm so sorry!" She walked over to him and carried him to the bed. He was surprisingly light. He coughed up blood. **

**Jasmine, rolled up her sleeves and set to work. First, she took off his shirt. There was an ugly black and purple bruise where she had kneed him in the stomach. She ran and got the last bottle she had of Queen Bee Honey. She spooned some into his mouth, then set about looking for bandages.**

**She found some in a cabinet. She then wrapped them around Liefs stomach and chest. Finally, she put his shirt back on, and sat down on the couch, opposite of the bed. **

**She sat there, thinking about the nightmare she had had. She remembered she was at the palace, with Lief. The Shadow Lord attacked, with his seven Ak-Baba. One of them started diving at Lief.**

**She tried to warn him, but he didn't seem to hear her. The Ak-Baba's beak pierced his heart. Then he appeared as a ghost beside her. He started yelling at her. " You could have saved me Jasmine! It is all your fault I died." Then Liefs face and body started opening up. He had hideous slashes across his body. He was bleeding all over. **

**Jasmine felt a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Lief. His eye's had a soft concerned feeling for her. For Her! That meant Lief cared about her! Lief sat down beside her.**

**He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She leaned into his chest. When Jasmine woke up, she saw Lief laying down on the bed sleeping. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, she decided. She layed down beside him, to check his wound. It was healing pretty fast now. Jasmine was so tired. She didn't feel like trying to put his shirt back on. For that matter, she didn't think she could get up. So she didn't. **

**Next thing she knew, she was asleep, curled up into a ball on the bed. One day later, Lief awoke to find himself laying in a bed, with hiss shirt off. He got up, but accidentally put his hand on top of this tiny lump in the bed. He pulled the covers back and found Jasmine sleeping there, curled up in a ball. He reached over and kissed her on the lips. **

**That woke her up. She looked at him and then touched a finger to her lips. She looked around as if she was seeing everything for the first time. Then, it all seemed to come back to her. **

"**LIEF!!! DON'T KISS ME!!!" **

**Lief backed away, clearly scared.**

" **I'm sorry Jasmine, I really am." That calmed her down a bit.**

" **Wait, your telling me not to kiss you! Your the one, that took off my shirt, then layed down in bed with me!"**

**Lief was arguing with her for the fun of it, but Jasmine was Infuriated. **

**I WAS TIRED, AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" **

" **Good morning"**


	2. The Embrace

**Me: "You know what Lief?"**

**Lief: "What?" **

**Me: I think, I'm gonna kill you off in this story." **

**Lief: "Oh Come on! I haven't even married Jasmine yet! Why me?????" **

**Me: "Because, Jasmine's mine" **

**Lief: "I Hate You." **

**Me: "Join the club" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my stories! **

**"Good Morning." **

**"O...K…" Jasmine got out of Bed, and walked over to the couch. She picked up her daggers and started to walk out of the room.**

**"Hey…Jasmine…" She looked back at him. "Have you seen your father around?" **

**No, not since Yesterday. Why???" **

**" Oh uhhhh…." Lief blushed. "Well, you see….He makes Donuts!!!" **

**" He does?!?!?!" said Jasmine with a surprised look on her face. **

**"Yeah, he does, and I was wondering if I could have some." **

**"I'm just gonna back away slowly and forget you ever said that." With that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the Forge. Lief gathered up his things, and walked outside. A few people stared at him in wonder as they saw him walking, out of the forge, with messy black hair. A couple he just ignored, but to one little girl, who kept asking him what was wrong, he said, "What a king can't have a goodnights rest in an abandoned forge by himself, now-a-days?" After that, she turned around and left him in peace. **

**He walked into the palace a couple of minutes later, and found it in an up roar. Barda saw him and came running over. "Where the ….Have you been you son of a…..?? "Sleeping…I think." "OH! Even better, a king who doesn't know where he's been for the past two days." "I'm looking for Doom; do you know where he is?" "He's in his office, but why do you wanna know?" "Something personal…" "AHA!!!!! So, you're finally, getting rid of your fear of clowns then?" "Barda I swear that clown had a sword in one hand and a knife in the others!" Barda laughed. As he was laughing, Lief crept down the hall and knocked on the door of Dooms office. **

**He didn't answer, so he did it a second time. Still no answer. Finally, He just broke down the door and strode on in, like he did this everyday. Doom was laying there, on the floor, with a Vraal standing over him, licking up blood. Lief whipped out his sword, and attempted to kill the Vraal, but he was too slow. The Vraal came up behind him, quick as lightning, and got one good bite on the neck, before Lief stabbed it in the stomach and killed it. The bite hurt, but not some overwhelming pain, like he thought it would be. **

**He'd only been bitten by a Vraal one other time, and that was a smaller young Vraal. But Lief had hated it. The pain was had been so overwhelming it felt like he was constantly on fire. He had to lay down in bed for more then two weeks. He walked over and pulled doom up. He was heavy for his age, but then again he wears armor and padding year round. He set Doom down on the chair then called Marilen, the temporary healer, to come and treat Dooms wound.**

**Lief stared at his back in the mirror. He had a little Mark on his neck, but otherwise, no trace that he had ever been bitten. Suddenly, white hot Fire shot through his back. He screamed out in pain, and fell onto the bed. Next thing he knew, He was crying into someone's embrace. Who is this person? Lief thought. What are they doing here? He heard a voice, far off, but couldn't understand it. He fell asleep like that in the persons embrace.**


	3. CLOWNZ lol jk

**Lief: "I Thought You Said You Were Gonna Kill Me?"**

**Me: "I Decided I'm Gonna Let A Clown Kill You."**

**Lief "You Wouldn't…"**

**Me: "Oh Yes I Will! pulls out rubber nose**

**Lief: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

**Me: OH! And thnx Becca, for your reviews! Enjoy the clown parts! LOL**

**Enjoy! '' **

**Chapter 3**

**He woke up, lying down in a bed, alone. It looked like his room, but didn't have the feel to it. He sat up and looked around. The room was any ordinary palace room. A bed, windows open to the south, showing a clear view of the ocean. Wait. That was it. The windows weren't open to the ocean, but to the forests. As a matter of fact, the Forests of Silence. When he looked up, he realized the roof didn't stop. It kept on going up, like a dome. It was ****covered**** in Plants and trees you wouldn't believe. He saw, over to his left, behind the bed, there was a stone staircase that led up to it. He got out of bed, and started to climb it.**

**The stair case went a lot longer then he expected. And it wasn't closed on the sides. In fact if he wanted to, he could reach out and swing through the branches like a maniac. Soon he discovered the staircase lead to a small platform, that isn't visible from above. **_**There**_**….was a bed. And a window. And a couch and a refresher and all the other necessities.**

**The Bed there was ruffled, looking as if the person had just got out of it. Lief, suddenly heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. In panic, he crawled beneath the bed, and watched, for the person to appear….**

**Paff, cam up the stairs, with a knife in her hand. She looked around and began cutting into the tree's and the drawers, anything something could be hidden inside. "Come on," she muttered, "where are you Belt of Deltora?"**

**The Belt??? Lief wondered what she would do with the belt. Lief had an idea. As she began to walk down the stairs, Lief took up a dark piece of cloth, and draped it around his body. He made a hood over his head, so he looked like a Ghost. He dug in his pocket for fire bombs. He found one, and threw one a few stairs in front of Paff. She screamed as they burst into flam. She whirled around to face her attacker**

"**YOU! Hey, wait...who are you again??"**

**Lief drew a long slow rasping breath. Ow, he thought to himself.**

**" You haven't been doing your job as well as I expected, Paff." he said again in a rasping voice.**

**"Wha-what'dya mean? she said in a small frightened voice.**

**"Find the Belt of Deltora, OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" He yelled in the same voice.**

**with that, he whirled, and threw a smoke bomb where he was standing. After she left, he jumped down from the rafters, and went to the palace to find Barda...**

**" Oh Why, WHY do we have to have a circus here in Del?" Lief asked miserably. It was three days later and he discovered, Barda had ordered a circus to stay at Del for a while.**

**"Because Lief," Jasmine chimed in," you need to overcome your fear of clowns."**

**" Didn't Barda tell you why I'm afraid of them?" Lief asked her.**

**" No..."**

**"When I was six, I got a toy sword for my birthday. My dad had to book, the ONLY clown with a sledgehammer. He said it wouldn't do anything to the sword. He hammered it like it was a real sword, and broke it in half of course."**

**"So...what happened to the clown?" Jasmine said, giggling.**

**"Well, the bushes around the palace look really wig shaped, dont you think?" **

**With that, he trailed off with his sword in hand.**


End file.
